


【tsn/me】旁观者（一发完）

by Phoenix_lotus



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_lotus/pseuds/Phoenix_lotus
Summary: 之前看到有妹子翻译了一篇见过真马总和真花朵的哈佛校友&风投的博客，看完之后感慨万千……于是有了这篇私设如山的文章，涉及到一些金融术语，我会在文末简单解释一下，有看不懂的妹子也可以问我。文笔烂，OOC，慎入。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【tsn/me】旁观者（一发完）

旁观者

（送给睿轩——“感谢”她在今年年初拉我上幽灵船擦甲板）

2012年的初秋（注1），Eric在长岛的一场晚宴上再次见到了Eduardo Saverin。  
年近三旬的男人逐渐褪去了学生时代的青稚，沉稳与内敛透过近十年的岁月沉淀在依旧精致的眉宇间，再见不到一丝天真。Eric想起当年那个还要靠发胶来强调自己不是个高中生的大学生，也不知道自己是不是该笑一笑。  
他正在和身边的男人低声说着什么，Eric认了出来，那是David，大摩的执行副总裁。  
看来即使远走新加坡，距离和时差也没能阻止当年哈佛的投资协会主席成为华尔街的宠儿。  
Eduardo脸上挂着得体的笑，手指却微不可见地在摩挲着高脚杯的杯柄，好不容易等到话题告一段落，他似乎感受到了Eric的视线，看了过来。  
视线交汇，Eric冲他举了举手中的香槟杯，算是打个招呼，Eduardo几乎条件反射地也举了举手中的高脚杯回礼，眼中却闪过了一抹犹疑。  
记忆里超群的大脑迅速运转了起来，不过两个眨眼间，Eduardo脸上便显出几分恍然的神色，匆匆与身边人作别后，向Eric走了过来。

“Mr.Lee，”Eduardo伸出一只手：“好久不见。”  
“Just Eric，”Eric回握过去，“好久不见，Eduardo。”他指了指身边跟了自己十几年的助理，“这是Mike，你还记得吗？”  
“当然。”

上一次见面还是2004年，Eric刚成为一家VC的合伙人，两次约见了Facebook——彼时还叫做the Facebook——的CEO和CFO，尽管当时并未投成，但那两个性格迥异却又神奇互补的年轻人着实给Eric留下了相当深刻的印象。  
现在的Facebook是个庞然大物，而当初的the Facebook的两个创始人却还要他开车送他们回学校。

回忆到这里，Eric有些好笑，但他并没有谈及往昔，只是问：“最近过得怎么样？”

“还不错，”Eduardo把空了的高脚杯放回路过的侍者的托盘上，又取了一杯和Eric一样的香槟，“一切都很顺利。”

应该是顺利的，Eric想，半年前Facebook前脚向SEC提交IPO申请，后脚就传出了前CFO、联合创始人Eduardo Saverin抛售股份的消息，当时东西海岸都是吵闹的鄙夷声。但半年过去了，时间证明了当初Eduardo决策的正确。Eric回忆了一下Facebook今天的收盘价——和发行价相比已经腰斩了。

“是要和大摩有合作么？”Eric向刚刚David的方向抬了抬下巴，“我之前有听说过你投了几家公司，感觉非常不错，下次记得喊我分杯羹。现在好的标的越来越难找，小骗子们太多，老天使们已经不够用了。”

“哈哈，”Eduardo被他逗笑，“也不是要有什么合作，我最近在收Facebook的股份，David有朋友手上有些B类股想出售，向我询个价。”  
“不过你知道的，B类股对我来说也没什么用，A类已经足够。”（注2）

哇哦，Eric心内略怔了怔，饮了口香槟，也不再避讳：“说起来，我有点好奇你那会儿为什么会抛售Facebook的股票，毕竟38美金虽然overvalue了些，但绝不是终点。”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，一双眼不再是林间幼鹿特有的天真，也失去了学生时代的温润：“当时搭了几个估值模型，都告诉我泡沫有些大，我当然相信Mark绝不会让Facebook止步于38美金，但这个数字在半年前和现在都有些过高了，当然现在的18美金也绝对是undervalue。我是个商人，自然要‘Buy low and sell high’。”  
他抬高了香槟杯：“金融的第一法则。”  
Eric和Mike都笑了，也都举起香槟杯：“Yeah，‘Buy low and sell high’，致第一法则。”

在自己的专业上，Eduardo总是自信的，Eric想，就像当初和他聊起各种避免陷阱的融资条款时，the Facebook的CFO 也是这样自信。

“我们该走了，”Mike轻声道：“等下还要和硅谷开视频会议，老天使无论如何还是要去辨别小骗子的。”  
“我恨时差。”Eric叹了一句，把杯中的香槟饮尽：“致永远都在熬夜的金融工作者。”  
他叫来使者，要了纸和笔，写下自己的私人号码。  
“记得给我打电话，Eduardo，也许是时候到剑桥镇去再吃点东西了，我来付账，我来开车。”

Eduardo低头看了眼那组电话号码，而后抬起头——Eric觉得自己总算在荒芜的沙漠中看见了一眼清泉——笑出了几分学生气：“我会的，我保证。”

“回见。”  
“回见了，Mr.Saverin。”

侍者为Eric推开门时，他的余光再度捕捉到了Eduardo，他顺势偏头看过去——  
衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，Eduardo穿梭其间，游刃有余，仿若生来就当如此，仿若周遭的一切合该是他的陪衬。  
Mike问道：“你在看什么？”  
Eric转回来，带着人离开会场：“我在想，为什么在经历了这么多之后，他的眼中依旧有一个名叫‘Mark Zuckerberg’的火种？”  
“感情总是很奇妙的，你说呢？”  
Mike扬了扬眉：“我倒是听说，最近Zuckerburg本人好像有抛售股票的意图。”  
“B类股？”  
“B类股。”

注1：Facebok上市之后第一天因为投行们的绿鞋回购才微涨了0.6%，第二天就破发11%，12年的九月份刚好是Facebook股价最低的时候，只有18美元左右，而发行价是38美元。  
注2：Facebook用的是同股不同权的AB股股权结构，1B类股的投票权等于10A类股的投票权。  
花朵回购股份和马总抛售股份是我的私设。


End file.
